Lloegyr-World
Those Who Have Gone Before Us The World As It Is The wrath of the Moorstepper changed the face of Castus’ kingdom. It slew all the warriors of a dozen Great Halls and ravaged the countryside for the better part of two years. Neither Castus’ wise man, Caledon, nor his Champion, Angus, could find it, and in the end it drove Castus to seek the aid of foreign kings, and ask them to bring their champions. Rolf, King of the Kraki, brought his great champion Odvar to slay the creature, and negotiated with Castus aboard a scuttled ship (as is the custom of both the Heorots and the Kraki). During these negotiations, Jenevra’s plot was uncovered, and the Moorstepper was summoned, and Angus and Odvar succeeded in killing the creature. However, the seeds of collapse had been sewn. The Queen was allowed to leave in exile, but many Aels sympathized with her. Further, she had not produced a male heir, only a daughter, named Ala. Many Heorots would refuse to bend knee to a woman, and there were whispers that the King’s bastard, Draught, ought to gain the crown after Castus’ death. Further, Rolf had managed to wed his daughter, Solda, to Draught, granting him some legitimacy, and more importantly, Solda’s dowry. In the midst of all this, the Vincians, known for their schemes and intrigues, formed the Shadow Court… a collection of thanes and stewards who made it clear that their loyalty could be swayed towards either heir (or any Earl of sufficient ambition). Now, the King has taken ill: the stomach rot that he had fought for so long has taken him to his deathbed. The vultures are circling, and he has still not named an heir. Any choice is likely to mean war: the Aels will not bow to Draught, nor the Heorots to Ala. Which means the peace of Castus will likely die with him. =Current Plots and Happenings= The Crisis of Succession In the corners of Caerlot, one question is asked in hushed tones and quiet whispers: what happens when the king dies? Ala inherited the rulership of the Aels, but Draught, the king's bastard, is a true Heorot, Earl of Bessex, married to the daughter of the Kraki king, and nephew of Finn, the Earl of Farpont. If he does not accept his half-sister as his Queen, how many of the Heorot earls will bend knee to a woman? Player Involvement: Both Ala and Draught are available to play as a player character. Further, every individual of political importance is likely to have to decide which of these to follow, if they cannot agree on who should ascend to the throne. The Shadow Court The Duke of Vincia is a canny politician who saved his holdings by offering tribute to Castus. But when Castus dies, what shall happen to Vincia? It would appear the Vincian nobles are already preparing for this, as they have formed a Shadow Court, and seem ready to play both sides. No one trusts a Vincian, especially other Vincians. But with their holdings, influence, and administrative skills, can anyone afford to ignore the Shadow Court? Player Involvement: The details of the Shadow Court will be explained to Vincian player characters, who may share those details as they will (but remember, secrets have power). A special ability is also available to any individual who wins a place on the Shadow Court: such characters can pool their social merits, so any member can draw from the pool of merits possessed by the members of the Shadow Court. The Death of the Old Ways The High Queen of the Aels is the High Priestess of Danna by birth and right, but raised in the Faith of Arim. While she professes loyalty to her mother's people, what of their faith? The Primate of Tiber, the lord of all the Faith, has called upon the White Prefect to see to the conversion of the Aels, which would is sure to be a bloody process. Who will champion the Dunmar-Gog if the Crusade comes to Lloegyr? Player Involvement: The spark of Arim must be protected. All characters must decide their religion, and with the intermarriage of the Aelic clans and Heorot earls (particularly the Muress and Onellon clans), this struggle has the potential to turn brother against sister. Further, the faith of the Dunmar-Gog is in turmoil, as it is currently led by an apostate. The Specter of War The Kraki swore not to attack Castus, but with his death looming, some wonder if the Kraki intend to keep their vow. Would they turn on Vincia, or dare to cross the Vorgen sea into Lloegyr? There are rumors that Olaf Olafsson, the King of the Guth, stirs in the East, ready to make war on Castus' heir. While war between Ala and Draught seems a possibility, it is almost certain that the current generation of warriors will soon be tested with iron and blood. Player Involvement: If a player purchases a guard, he will almost certainly have a chance to use it. Unless diplomacy prevents a war between Ala and Draught, the lands of Lloegyr will know conflict. Even if they don't, it is certain Rolf, King of the Kraki, will try to invade Vincia at some point. Return to the Main Page